Esprit en Lambeaux
by Kylian Kanetsuki
Summary: Questions assez tentantes... qu'adviendra-t-il de Métropolis ? Et si Rock n'avait pas été tué dans l'explosion de la Ziggourat ? yaoi


Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite même si ce n'est pas le cas de ce premier chapitre, c'est un yaoi ! J'veux pas heurter les mentalités hostiles ^.^  
  
Esprit en lambeaux  
  
Un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans se présenta à l'accueil de l'hôpital de garde.  
  
C'était l'un des rares bâtiments datant de la Ziggourat qui avait survécu à sa destruction, mais il était à présent surchargé et de nombreuses personnes de service s'y afféraient sans cesse. Il était assez rare de trouver quelqu'un pour se renseigner, aussi le guichet était-il inoccupé. Le jeune homme, visiblement déçu, sauta néanmoins sur l'occasion et, profitant du fait que personne n'était en vue, s'installa face à l'un des ordinateurs et pianota rapidement, à la recherche du dossier des patients internés. Celui-ci était très récent (on pouvait supposer qu'il datait de quelques jours, l'explosion de la Tour ayant détruit la plupart des circuits et données de Métropolis) et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Entrant sans difficulté dans le dossier, Atlas -car c'était lui- trouva parmi les inscrits le nom de celui qu'il cherchait, non sans être troublé. Son ami, Androgée, certainement l'un des plus valeureux de leur groupe, était décédé des suites de ses blessures. Cependant, alors qu'Atlas s'apprêtait à fermer le dossier, un nom attira son attention, et son c?ur bondit dans sa poitrine. Lui ! .mais c'est impossible !! Il était à l'intérieur de la Ziggourat, juste à côté du réacteur central, il n'a pas pu en réchapper !! La décharge à détruit toute la tour ! Ce doit être un erreur ! Pourtant il n'existait personne d'autre qui porte un nom aussi particulier à Métropolis. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Atlas se leva précipitamment, et courut jusqu'à la chambre dont le numéro était indiqué dans les fichiers. La porte était entrouverte, mais plusieurs personnes semblaient discuter à l'intérieur. Atlas tendit l'oreille, attentif. '.c'est quand même du beau travail !' 'Bah, le mérite lui revient. Il est très fort. N'importe qui d'autre serait mort de douleur après avoir reçu une telle décharge.' '.mais la balle, son extraction. n'est-ce pas ?' 'On en voit rarement aussi près du c?ur chez des patients qui survivent, oui. Mais c'est surtout lui qui a été exceptionnel.' '.docteur, vous savez qui il est ? .un infirmier m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il l'avait vu dans la zone -1 il y a quelques jours, et qu'il s'agit de Rock. Le chef des marduks !' 'Je me fiche de savoir qui il est. Nous soignions bien les révolutionnaires du temps de Duke Red, il est de notre devoir de sauver celui-là. Sans nous poser de questions.' Un main puissante s'abattit sur l'épaule d'Atlas qui sursauta brusquement. 'Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?' Atlas, d'abord paniqué à l'idée d'avoir été ainsi pris en flagrant délit, finit par reprendre le dessus et sortit sa carte du parti. 'Je dois voir ce patient. J'en ai pour 2 minutes.'  
  
Atlas laissa son regard errer sur ce corps inerte. Rock était étendu sur le dos, ses cheveux d'un brun assez clair s'étalaient sur son front, sa peau était étrangement pâle, il semblait avoir énormément maigri. il y avait dans l'expression de son visage comme une sorte de douleur contenue, de souffrance. Rock battit doucement des paupières, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux, découvrant ses iris dont la couleur, jadis un azur éclatant, avait perdu de son éclat. Il semblait épuisé et leva sur Atlas un regard las. 'C'est toi ?' Il parlait à mi-voix, comme s'il était enroué. '.tu es le chef. des révolutionnaires.' 'Comment es-tu en vie ?' Cette question lui arracha un pâle sourire. '.je ne sais pas. Je ne devrais pas être en vie.' Atlas fronça les sourcils, Rock remua dans son lit comme s'il cherchait à s'étirer. 'Je ne devrais pas. il est mort. j'étais avec lui. près du réacteur. j'aurais dû. mourir moi aussi.' 'Ça peut se régler facilement, ça.' Atlas brandit son arme en direction du garçon, mais curieusement ce dernier le regarda tristement et secoua la tête. '.ça ne servirait à rien. Tu réussirais juste à t'attirer des ennuis. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi ?' Sa voix devenait larmoyante, Atlas perdit sa sévérité et le contempla avec étonnement tandis que l'autre continuait. '.je ne veux plus vivre. ça ne me servirait plus à rien. je vivais pour lui, tu comprends ? Maintenant, je veux mourir. Autant me laisser faire. laisse-moi le temps de sortir d'ici, et ce sera vite réglé.' 'Tu dis ça pour t'en sortir ! Une fois libre.' 'Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me croire. Tu n'auras qu'à vérifier par toi- même. Maintenant qu'il est mort. qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? J'aurais dû mourir là-bas. et cette question va vite se régler. sans ton aide.' Choqué par une attitude aussi singulière, Atlas éloigna finalement le canon de la tête du jeune homme avant de rengainer son arme. Rock semblait sincère, pourtant. on ne pouvait pas savoir avec quelqu'un comme lui, et même s'il était vrai qu'aucun homme seul n'avait le droit de décider de sa mort, il n'en méritait pas moins de mourir. En ces temps d'instabilité, il serait impossible de reconstituer une véritable cour de justice. Si Rock décidait de mourir par lui même, le problème ne se poserait plus. 'Tu te donnerais la mort ?' Rock avait l'air indifférent à cette phrase. '.pourquoi pas ? .laisse-moi. maintenant.'  
  
10 jours plus tard  
  
'Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Vous devriez rester encore, vous n'êtes pas.' 'Je vais bien. Et pour cela, je vous remercie. Maintenant, j'ai des choses importantes à faire.' Sans un mot de plus, il quitta l'hôpital central. Le jeune médecin qui le regarda partir, inquiet de le voir sortir ainsi, craignant pour la sécurité de la population et en même temps pour celle de ce garçon qui lui était devenu sympathique, ne put se résoudre à prévenir les nouvelles unités de police interne. Néanmoins, il avait gardé sur lui le numéro de ce révolutionnaire qui était venu le visiter, cet 'Atlas'. Il serait sans doute l'homme à avertir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le mettre au courant de la situation et se débarrasser ainsi de ses doutes et de sa gêne.  
  
Atlas pesta contre ce coup de fil si tardif. S'il avait été prévenu quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait facilement trouvé une excuse pour s'absenter du Conseil, maintenant il serait plutôt irrévérencieux envers les sénateurs de quitter l'audience, comme ça. pourtant il ne pouvait pas laisser le Marduk ainsi dans la nature. Jouant la carte de l'urgence, il présenta un 'pardonnez-moi, mais c'est une question de sécurité publique' et se précipita vers le centre, vers lequel Rock se serait dirigé. Le Centre. ou plutôt l'ancien centre ville de Métropolis, dont il ne restait que des ruines. La plupart des habitants de cette zone sinistrée avait été déplacée vers les banlieues proches, et en définitive l'endroit était devenu quasiment désert. Il était impossible d'y accéder autrement que par les airs, et le révolutionnaire se félicita d'avoir accepté de se doter d'un hélicoptère personnel: personne ne lui poserait de question sur son déplacement. Un doute affreux étreignait le corps d'Atlas, et si Rock connaissait l'existence d'un reste de l'?uvre de Duke Red, et que c'était la raison de son excursion à la Ziggourat ? A quelle nouvelle catastrophe allaient-ils encore devoir se mesurer ? Atlas fut pris de l'envie de se gifler: avoir vu le Marduk dans un tel état de délabrement lui avait fait s'imaginer qu'il était désormais inoffensif, et qu'il finirait par s'ouvrir les veines à hôpital. comment avait-il pu être naïf à ce point ? Apercevant une silhouette rouge et noire à l'entrée de la Ziggourat, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit chercher avec acharnement un endroit où se poser et sans même prendre le peine de fermer son véhicule, se précipita à la suite de Rock. Arrivé dans la tour, un silence de mort l'accueillit. Dressant l'oreille pour essayer de localiser l'intrus, il commença par fouiller vaguement les premiers étages, puis se décida à gagner le 'sommet' du bâtiment décapité. Après avoir monté une centaine de marches, épuisé, il arriva à la salle du réacteur. Le premier son qui le parvint le surprit: des pleurs. oui, il percevait clairement des sanglots, se pourrait-il que.. ? Il ouvrit une porte, qui ouvrait sur une salle à ciel découvert. Un enchevêtrement de câbles divers encombraient le sol, le vent balayait l'endroit, Atlas comprit qu'il n'avait pas été repéré quand il s'aperçut que les pleurs n'avaient pas cessé. Cherchant des yeux Rock, il l'aperçut, debout, face au vide. Il prononçait quelques mots, sans doute adressé à des chimères de ses souvenirs. '.pardon. père, je suis désolé. je suis désolé. pardonnez-moi.' Atlas chercha à se rapprocher, sans se prendre les pieds dans les divers connections sur le plancher, mais il ne put réprimer un cri de stupeur quand Rock se laissa brusquement tomber en avant. D'un bond, il sauta à sa hauteur à l'attrapa violemment par le col, avant de le rejeter en arrière. Le visage baigné de larmes du Marduk exprimait l'incompréhension totale, et Atlas lui-même ne comprenait pas entièrement ce qui lui avait pris, pourtant il était sûre d'une chose: il était fou de rage. Comme il faisait un pas en avant, Rock recula brusquement, élevant les bras devant son visage pour se protéger, comme s'il était certain de recevoir des coups. Face à une telle réaction, Atlas se calma un peu, et tenta de se décrisper.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ??! Es-tu fou ?!' Rock sembla soudainement perdu. '.mais, tu m'avais dit. toi-même tu m'as dit.' 'JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE J'AI DIT !!!' Le Marduk recula craintivement. Atlas prit une lente et profonde inspiration avant de continuer. 'Lève-toi.' Tremblant légèrement, Rock s'exécuta, Atlas avança encore vers lui, cette fois le Marduk ne se défila pas, cependant il baissa les yeux. 'Regarde-moi quand je te parle !' cracha Atlas. Il attrapa le petit brun par le T-shirt et l'attira à lui, afin de le regarder de près. 'Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir la fuite, tu m'entends ?! Tu dois vivre maintenant. Et attendre d'être jugé.' 'Mais. mais.' Parcouru de tremblements, Rock fut incapable de continuer. Atlas le lâcha brutalement et le brun tomba au sol, à genoux et vaincu. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il releva enfin la tête. 'Tu n'as pas le droit.' 'J'ai tous les droits sur toi.' Déclara Atlas, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. 'Debout !' Rock se releva, chancela un instant puis retomba, se tenant le sein gauche à deux mains. Atlas l'empoigna et l'obligea une fois de plus à se remettre sur pieds, avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Peu avant de passer la grande porte, Rock essaya une dernière fois de résister et donna à Atlas un coup de coude dans le ventre, puis s'écarta aussitôt de lui. Atteignant les dernières limites de sa patience, ce dernier dégaina sans prévenir son 'arme de service' -ô combien différente de son habituelle mitraillette- et mit le gamin en joue. 'Ça suffit maintenant, sale petit con ! Lève-toi !!' Comme Rock s'exécutait au ralenti, Atlas le gifla à la volée, le laissant sonné, et en profita pour lui passer une paire de menottes. Il lui attrapa ensuite le bras et le poussa devant lui jusqu'à son hélicoptère. Le pilote, stupéfait par cet invité surprise, eut toutes les peines du monde à feindre l'ignorance quand son patron jeta sans égard sur la banquette arrière l'ancien chef de la milice, à ce jour âgé de 15 ans, en larmes et menotté. L'adolescent s'était réfugié dans un coin et avait caché sa tête dans ses bras. 'A Resharn, tout de suite !' 


End file.
